Heather O'Leary
Full Name: Heather O'Leary Faction: Resistance Occupation: Pilot/Ground Assault/Trainer/General Mayhem First Appearance: MUSH Opening DOB (Mush Timeline): Feburary 5, 1975 Known Relatives: John (Father-Believed Deceased), Georgia (Mother-Believed Deceased), Talos (Twin Brother- Alive) Birthplace: Houston, Texas Nationality: American (Irish Descent) Pre-MUSH History Heather O'Leary was born in Houston, Texas, back in 1975. Her parents were ranchers, living about 100 miles north West of Houston, who came into the bigger city, only to buy things, like Feed for the Horses, or for Special medicine, and the birth of their twins. Heather and Talos, born 5 minutes apart, were the apple of John and Georgia O'Leary. In 1960, John was 20, and joined the Navy. He had not yet met his future bride. While in the Navy, as a Diver, he learned of a New Special Operations group being formed. SEAL's, SEA, AIR, LAND. He was one of the first to volunteer, and was picked to be the third person assigned to BUD's (Basic Underwater Demolition), or as it became to be known, SEAL Training. He got through training, with about the same ammount of dificulty as the rest of the graduates, and was assigned to a SEAL team. His operations are still classified, and he can't even tell his family anything about them. In 1970, he was seriously wounded by a Boobytrap, planeted by the North Vietnamese, and lost most of his left leg, from about the mid-thigh down. He was given a medical discharge, a Purple Heart, Silver Star, and was on the list for a Congressional Medal of Honor, but was unable to recieve such a medal, because it would have required declassifying many of the missions he was sent on. With his Mustering out pay, plus the Disability he was recieving, he went home to Texas. He met Georgia O'Grady, and fell madly in love with her. She was from the same small town in Central Texas as he was. They were married within 6 months of meeting, and both set of parents were happy their offspring had found another person of pure Irish blood they could love. In 1973, John, now 33, inherited a large ranch, just outside College Station, Texas. This ranch had a long history of providing Texas Longhorn Cattle and VERY highly respected Racing Horses. John hired a few ranch hands, but did alot of the work himself, from horseback. Life progressed, until mid 1974, when his wife announced the pregnancy that would change John's life forever. Within days of Heather and Talos' birth, John was fitted with a metal rod, that allowed him to walk regularly, albeit with a limp. He wanted to be able to play with his children, and teach them everything he could about how to survive, in a world, that in his opinion, was lost to future war, future Nuclear destruction… He did not share his views of the future with his children, but he had them, by the age of three, interested in sports. Heather was already into Gymnastics, Horseback riding, and had started on Karate. By the time she was 6, she started Softball, and had added two more Martial Arts to her list of classes. Akido and Tae-Kwon-Do. Between Sports, Schooling, and chores around the ranch, She had little time for friends, but she had two, and to her, that was enough. Her twin brother, and her father. Both provided her all the companionship she could need. Rarely were her and Talos apart, except when she went to Gymnastics or Softball, he was in Soccer and Baseball. School lessons, while not fun, were not something she found to be hard. By the time she was in Junior High, and had dropped Gymnastics to run Track for her Junior High, she was already considered to be a Jock, and a Tomboy, and her circle of friends had not expanded. You see, Jocks that were also Nerds, were VERY unpopular, especially girls that had more muscle built than half the football team. Everyone knew who she was, but at lunch time, she sat alone, at the end of a table, either reading a book, doing homework, or, once in a while, starring off into Space. She dreamed of becoming an Astronaut, even if her father dreamed of her becoming the first Female Member of the SEALs. Another reason for her ostricization by the girls in her school, was that she had a prettier face than all of them. Many boys would have been asking her for dates, but her well muscled body scared them away, not to mention the fact that her twin brother was even more into Weight Lifting and Sports than she. He was also already a double black belt, and people feared him. Heather was a triple-black belt, but she didn't let that be known. By the time she reached High School, she had to *ask* her first date out, and when he reluctantly agreed, she was thrilled, but still ashamed, because she had to do the asking. She was also embaressed, because she knew that the other girls were starting a new name for her, one they never would dare to say to her face. They called her the 'Irish Board'. Her breasts had already stoped devolping, and to compensate for being flat, she let her red hair grow out long, very long. When loose, it already was down to the middle of her back, by senior year, it would be it's longest, just below her butt. Her first date ended in disaster. Her date and her went to the local movie theater, and the boys there, started to tease her date about being with the Irish Board… the boy, a member of the Football team, and also noted to be a good 'School Fighter' blushed, but refused to stand up for himself. Heather did… She challeneged the toughest boy to a quick challenge, he was embaressed to be challeneged to a fight by a girl, but when he looked around, and saw his friends staring at him, he felt forced into fighting Heather. She let the boy move in, and quickly kicked him in the nuts. His friends laughed, but one of them pulled a blade, and said, "Bitch!" And swiped the knife at her face. The blade bit into her skin, below her left eye, and cut all the way down to just above the jugular vien on her neck. The wound was deep, but Heather was able to maintain her feet, and while she proceeded to calmly kick the 18 year old boys face into the ground, the cops were called. They had to pull her off the boy, to prevent serious injury. Heather was 14, and at the hospital, the police warned her that she had pissed off the leader of a local gang. While this scared her, she was more scared of her father's reaction. She had learned that fighting was wrong, and she should not get in any fights. She could always walk away, or with her ability to run long distances, (She already was doing 3 miles a day, before school), she could easily have out run any would-be fighting opponent. Her father came to collect her, and since she was also taught to never lie, she told him what happened. To her surprise, her father just shook his head, and looked to the Doctors, to make sure his 'baby' was going to be OK. When the doctor nodded, he smiled, and than said to Heather softly, "Go get in the truck, while I talk to the cops, and the doctors." She did as she was told, and than, when her father came out, the ride home was quiet, no radio, which is odd for her father, a strong fan of country music while driving, no talking, and he seemed to stare into the road, and never once looked at her. Heather was afraid, really afraid, for the first time in her life. Not only had she almost been killed, she had almost killed, and now, her father wouldn't look at her. Was the cut on her face that bad? Or was it how disappointed in her, he was? The ride home was hell on Heather, and she didn't know what to expect when she got home. When they arrived, John took Heather out to a pasture and talked to her. Yes, he was disappointed, but she had the courage to tell him the truth, so he wasn't going to punish her for fighting. Instead, he was going to teach her things you can only learn in the Military. He taught her some special moves with Hand to Hand Fighting, that only can be learned in the Military, Combat Shooting of a Pistol, and an M-16A1 that he had snuck home from Vietnam, and the most effective ways to disarm someone with a blade, and use it on them. He told her this was to ensure she never got cut again, but instead, he was making her ready to join the Military. He already had secured her a place on the first Naval Academy Selection Committee Roster, for the year after she finished High School. He was still clinging to hopes that she would be the first female Navy SEAL. The rest of High School passed pretty much as it started. Lonely, confused, and very athletically inclined. Even her grades were good. She finished with the second highest GPA in her class, and than, found out she had been accepted into the Naval Academy at Annapolis, Maryland. She approached this with excitement, but she had some trepidation as well. You see, after nearly getting killed by a guy, and her date running at the first sign of a knife, she had decided that boys were not her style. Sure, she still dated a couple times, mostly for the big things, Home Coming Dances, Junior and Senior Prom, and even once, she had sex with a boy, but it was not something she wanted to do again. The sex had been enjoyable, but she felt no feelings for boys/guys/men, not strong feelings. She had felt that way for other girls, and had even kissed a couple… She told her father how she felt, and he nodded. He had figured she would be that way, because he had failed to let her mother install any feminine ways in Heather. He told her not to worry, that she would be fine, and to just do what had to be done to make it through the Academy. Heather agreed, but always felt, throughout that first summer at the Academy, that she was lying to the Military, and to her fellow students. Luckily for her, her roommate and her spent many nights in deep conversation, after Taps, and they somehow felt comfortable enough to admit their budding lesbianism to one another. While they didn't have feelings for one another, it did make life easier for them. They remained roommates throughout the Academy, and shared many things. Heather taught Rebecca Martial-Arts, tutored her in History and Military Procedure, while Rebecca taught Heather how to cook, how to use Make-up effectively, and how to speak publicly, without stammering or blushing a lot. In the first week of classes, Freshmen were forced to decide what special Military Training they were going to take, and Heather signed up for all the SEAL training she could get, away from BUD's, but was turned down. She appealed to the Naval Academy Admiral, but was again, turned down. She almost quit, but than, after a long talk with Rebecca, and than her father, she decided to specialize in the Marines, which her father said was close enough. She also decided, that since she wanted to be an astronaut still, to sign up for piloting. She was accepted into the Pilot Training Program, and her major, of Electrical Engineering was entered. Her classes, while difficult, did not present a problem to her, and her gift for sports, instead of being frowned upon, was something that earned her praise from the fellow students, including the females. In 1997, when she graduated, she graduated third in her class, GPA wise, and in Pilot training, she was second. She became one of the first female Marine aviators, and the first that had actual combat experience before 3 years was up. After the four years of the Naval Academy, she bid Rebecca adieu, with a kiss, and a promise to remain in contact. Rebecca had chosen to be in the Navy, and to be an officer in the Naval JAG Corps. Heather's first assignment was to the El Toro Marine Air Station in California. She had been trained in F-14 Tomcats, but now that she was a Marine, she had to learn to fly the Harrier or the F-18. She chose the Harrier, because they were more than just 'Anti-Air Asset Fighters'. They were Vertical Takeoff and Landing Capable, and were also as good at Air to Ground warfare, as they were at Air-to-Air combat. It took her 6 months, but she became one of the best trainees, and graduated to the Harrier after she earned her first promotion to 1st Lieutenant. She earned this, because she had dashed to the rescue of local civilians, by flying her Blackhawk Helicopter between rising fire walls, to rescue 10 women and children from a campsite. She was training in the Blackhawk, because the take off and landing sequence gives a feel for the Harrier, and all Pilot trainees at the Academy learned Helicopter flying as well. She was given the Naval Cross and a Promotion for her actions in the wildfire. After she finished training for Harrier flights, she was assigned to a Marine Base in Saudi Arabia. She never left the base, however, because she refused to wear the veil that was required, and since her hair would look odd, as it was still down to below her butt, under the veil. In the first year there, she flew many missions over Iraqi No-Fly-Zones, and even engaged 3 MiGs. Two she shot down, and one, she damaged, and her wingman, Alexander Drake, shot down. For One Year, until late 1998, she flew in the Middle East. When she was promoted to Captain, and granted her Ace status for 7 kills, she was granted transfer back to the States, and a base near Washington DC, where Rebecca was stationed. They got together one night, for drinks, and ended up at Rebecca's apartment. This night, Heather had her first real lesbian encounter, and was hooked on it. Being drunk or not, it was the best experience of her life. Rebecca however, was too embarrassed the next morning for Heather to pass on her gratitude to her best friend. She left the Apartment, more confused about her Sexual Status than ever, but was determined to apologize to Rebecca. However, Rebecca was reassigned before Heather could, and has since, been unable to find Rebecca. For the next two years, she flew when she could, mostly when the Vice-President was in Air Force 2. She was than sent to work for the CIA. She worke in Loas, Cambodia, El Salvador... In all three locations, she was working directly for Ham Tyler. She was promoted to Major, 4 days before the Visitors Landed, and returned to Washington, to command the Vice President's Air Force 2 Escort Wing. Her first flight after being Promoted to the Strike Wing's Commander was to fly up and investigate the Mothership that was landing. It was her that reported the first signs of problems locking on, or even flying around a Mothership. Something knocked her Guidance and other Avionic Systems haywire. She ordered her wing to Return to Base, while she moved to ensure that the Mothership was not unfriendly. She flew orbits around it, ever closing the diameter down. Soon, she was a mere few inches from the Mothership, but still, no response. She herself, returned to Base, and filled out her report. For the next few weeks, she was in the same boat as everyone else on Earth… Confused, elated, and at the end, frightened. When talk of the Scientist Conspiracy started, she was skeptical, like Tony Leonetti, Michael Donovan's partner, she had met the Scientist that broke the Conspiracy News, Janokowski, and she noticed the same thing he did… he was signing the paper with the wrong hand. She could do little about it however, as she was sent to the Middle East shortly thereafter, to protect the Oil fields from the Scientists. The night before they flew off, Heather and her wingman went to New York. He hoping to get into her pants, she hoping to find some cute female to get into their pants. Neither got their wish. On the way out of the first bar, Heather was accosted by a Visitor, thinking she was something else, a snack. The Visitor had gotten drunk and stoned with a group of Gang members in the Local 'Visitors Friends' Group. He decided to try and get Heather into a Squad Ship, to either eat for a snack, or something else. Her wingman attacked the Visitor, and was soon in bad shape. The Visitor, who had hit Heather with the butt of his sidearm, spit his venom into Alex's face, and he was blinded, and in bad shape. Heather had recovered enough, and drew a gun, and aimed it at the Visitor. The Visitor had his gun resting against Alex's head, and he smiled at Heather. His resonating voice said simply, "Put it down, Or I will kill him." Heather did, and the Visitor shot Alexander anyways. He than smiled, and tried to get Heather back into Squad Ship. She used her Martial-Arts on the Visitor, and was able to incapacitate him. She got Alexander back to Base, and explained to the CO what happened. She was not sent to the Middle East, instead, she was arrested and put in the Brig. She spent 2 months there, before the rest of the Military learned what she knew, that the Visitors were a problem. She was sent to a Marine Base in Texas, and sent after the Visitors. For the next few months, until the Visitors were defeated, she fought them for every inch of ground they took. She accounted for the destruction of 50 Skyfighters, in less than 4 months. Her Squadron was one of the best in the Military at killing Visitors. After the war ended, she returned to Washington, to lead the flight detail for the President, and was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. The youngest Lt. Colonel the Marines had ever had, and the first Female Wing Commander of the President's Flight Escort Group. For the next year, she was content in her job, and the current state of events. However, this all changed, when the Visitors returned. She was tasked to assist the President get himself, his family, and the government North to New York, when it was discovered that the Dust did not work where there was no freezing temperatures. After that she started raiding the Visitors. In January of 2004, she was shot down over Houston, Texas, defending the people in College Station, while they attempted to flee. Her parents were killed in the first days of the Visitor's reinvasion. She is captured, and taken to see Thomas, who attempted to convince her to carry the next Starchild. She was able to grab Thomas' sidearm, and used him as a hostage to get to the Hangar deck, where she stole a Visitor Skyfighter. She returned to her base, in Northern Kansas, and led the wing on a strike. Houston had been completely emptied of people, either through evacuation, or Visitor Capture. Heather's Strike Wing was able to damage the Visitor Mother Ship, and Heather herself, flew her Harrier to the closest point the Command Center comes to the Exterior hull. She fired a Maverick, which blew a big hole in the Motherships hull, than was able to fire two more, that went through that hole, and blew the Command Center apart. After that, the Mothership dropped onto the City of Houston. Houston was flattened, and the mothership blew up. The geography of Southern Texas was changed, as the Gulf of Mexico rushed in to fill the 100 mile wide crater left from the exploding Mothership. Heather's strike wing was able to get back, while Heather lead the Skyfighters streaking in from Los Angeles, Sante Fe, and Mexico City on a Wild Goose Chase. However, over San Diego, she ran out of luck. She ran out of Ammo for her Vulcan Cannon, Fuel was running Low, and half her wings were shot off, she turned her craft for the San Diego Mothership, and ejected. On the way down, one Skyfighter pilot tried to kill her anyways, and put a large hole in her parachute. This caused her to land in some trees, at high speed. Her flight suit was pretty torn up, and now she was half-Naked, hurt, and DEEP behind enemy lines. Also, she was just put on Diana's top 10 wanted list. She made her way, mostly on foot, towards Los Angeles. Her reason? She knew her best bet was to hook up with, at least temporarily, with the L.A. Resistance Cell. She knew they were the most active, most prolific Resistance group in the first war, and without a doubt, they would have reformed and begun fighting off the Visitors once again. IC History She arrived at the Southern Checkpoint into Los Angeles, set up by a combined Security force of Visitors, LAPD, and Science Frontiers Security personnel. She waited, watching the check point to see how people got by, and for the most part, they did not. They were either turned around, or arrested, on the spot. When one was arrested, she figured they were either criminals or Resistance. She took a chance, and assaulted the checkpoint, just as the people inside a car were ordered to step out, hands high. Her lead shot took the lead Visitor in the throat, thus allowing the people inside the car to open fire. She accounted for two more dead Visitors, 3 injured Science Frontier Guards, and a couple scared LAPD Officers, while the other 4 Visitors and 5 Sci-Fron Security Officers were accounted for by none other than Chris Faber, and 3 other World Liberation Front Operatives. Faber and O'Leary had met before, in Nicaragua, Laos, and a few other places that Heather had flown air cover for C.I.A. Missions. He offered her a ride to a secure Resistance Location, and she quickly took him up on the offer. However, halfway through the city., Faber puled over, and said, "Go to the Rear Exit of Club Creole, on 8th street, ask for Elias, and tell him: Lizards howling at midnight" Not knowing what to expect, or why she was being forced to go through such odd security measures, Heather set off for the Club, via back alley's. She had kept an apartment in L.A. for the last two years, strictly to keep place of residence, and since she liked the California sun, that is where she choose, but she did not go to her apartment first. Still wearing her Flight Jacket, combat bots, a T-Shirt Faber had given her, she knocked on the back door of the club, spoke the code phrase and was shown in. She was told to wait on a cot, and someone would be there soon to speak to her. About an hour later, in walked a young, blond woman, that smiled sweetly at Heather, but remain quiet for a few minutes, staring at her intently. Heather felt something in her head, almost a buzzing, but she shook it off as an adrenaline letdown. Finally the young woman smiled again, and introduced herself as Elizabeth. Heather thought nothing off it, and let Elizabeth lead her to the ground floor of the club, to get some food. No one had anything in her size, but the club was not open yet. Just Elias and Willie the Bartender were upstairs, so Heather got a quick meal, and than she and Elizabeth went back downstairs. They talked for a while, than went back upstairs, and headed out into L.A. to find Heather some clothing and to get stuff the Resitance needed. It did not take Heather long to figure out that Elizabeth was the Starchild... Elizabeth Maxwell! Heather's Apartment had been destroyed by a crashing Visitor Skyfighter, but luckily she had money and credit cards stashed away elsewhere, and was still able to buy stuff she needed. She and Elizabeth drove out to the Maxwell Ranch with a truck loded down with goodies. Once there, they became room mates, and not long after, lovers. Heather was assigned to train Elizabeth in Hand to Hand Combat and Combat Shooting. Elizabeth and ether also took it upon themselves to not only improve the ranch, but to steal Skyfighter's, Squadship's, and even a Harrier from the Visitors, solidifing both of their standings as members of the Resistance Leadership. Their love grew, until they were not (Heather, mainly) afraid to let everyon know, and to her surprise, it was accepted, and not frowned upon. (MORE TO COME) OOC Information Heather is in love with Elizabeth Maxwell. The Actress behind the character is Amanda Righetti (The Mentalist) Character Information Heather is played by her creator. Gallery Heather10.jpg|Love the smirk Heather1.jpg Heather2.jpg Heather3.jpg Heather4.jpg Heather5.jpg Heather6.jpg Heather7.jpg|Just lounging after a long day of working and raiding. Heather8.jpg|Her favorite Jacket, and a Viitor PDA. Heather9.jpg Heather11.jpg|An all too familiar scene after a raid. Poor Heather. Weapons of Choice In addition to the weapons shown below, Heather is a Black Belt in: Karate, Akido, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She is also a master in Zen-Sword. M1911Colt.jpg|M1911A1 Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock 19/20 (19 is a 9mm, 20 is a 10mm) Desert-Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle XIX K-Bar.jpg|Marine K-Bar Combat Knife Katana.jpg|Katana H&KMP5SD6.jpg|H&K MP-5 M16A1w30rdMag.jpg|M16A1 M60GPMG.jpg|M-60 Machine Gun Sidearm.jpg|Visitor Laser Sidearm Laser Rifle.jpg|Visitor Laser Rifle MK2-Pineapple-Grenade.jpg|Pineapple Grenade Baseball-Grenade.jpg|Baseball Grenade Category:Original Character Category:Resistance Category:Pilot Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Resistance Command Category:Character Category:Human